Iris of Asgard
by reapersama101
Summary: *Runs with Thor movie/Spoilers* What happens when Jane and Thor have two children, Loki and Iris? And what about Earth? Jane decides to send her children to Earth, however not to New Mexico; to La Push, Washington. OCxBRADY mainly Iris
1. The return of the Bifrost

PROLOGUE:

Thor stood, attempting at bringing himself to fall to his tallest height as he cautiously awaited the presence of his father, Odin. Today was the day that he would be reunited with the young woman that he had met upon his banishment to Earth. Thor grinned to himself upon his memories as he stared, unfocused, upon the shattered brim of the Bifrost. Today it would be fixed; forever repaired 'til the day need it be broken again.

Thor frowned upon the loss of his dear younger brother, Loki, as he looked back upon the events. Though Thor had not yet found his younger brother, he still claimed that he would search forever for the last heir to Odin's throne. Upon hearing the near-silent clamor of steps of Odin's stallion, riding up towards Thor as well as the beloved gatekeeper, Heimdall, Thor turned to face his father within all of his glory, golden eye-patch and all. Thor grinned, relieved upon seeing his graceful, powerful father.

Had this been another dream of Thor's he would have already awoken, crying for the truth that it would not have been real. He wished so dearly for his beloved Jane to return to him for he had kept his love and loyalty to only her for the past five years and according to Heimdall she had done the same beneath Heimdall's all-seeing eye. Today this bridge would be repaired beneath the contents it had taken all of five years to grow and raise.

Odin leapt from the top of his stallion to the floor of the bridge, falling just short of Thor's brilliant height. He gazed proudly upon his son though he found his son's love for a mortal rather…distasteful. Still Odin held no grudge for this mortal woman had taught Thor the matters of love, of modesty, of loyalty and of patience. "Be calm, my son, be calm; the Bifrost will be repaired today." Odin assured his son attentively as he noted the tenseness of Thor.

Odin turned his attention to the shattered brim of the Bifrost, appointing the dangerous edges and noting the heavy jar of iris formula behind his arms. Reaching into his arm he withdrew the jar, holding the container high for Heimdall and Thor to see. Thor found the dramatic performance too heavy on his heart. "Just do it, father!" Thor exclaimed, his tone not unalike to that of an eager child's. Odin bellowed a loud laugh as even Heimdall cracked a smile at the younger Asgardian. "Be steady, my child." Odin scolded though not very sternly as he unwrapped the lid of the container, holding the formula heavily over the Bifrost though he did not turn it to spill it, nor pour it, nor to tilt it.

The thick multi-colored substance within the jar swayed heavily behind its confines, recognizing the freedom it could be allowed. "Repair this bridge to other realms to recognize peace, allies, and opportunities." Odin prayed boldly, his voice steady and boisterous. Thor watched in sheer awe as the substance within the jar darted upward rather than in the direction of the Bifrost. He followed the sway of the substance with loud electric eyes. He watched eagerly as the exclamation of the colors within the substance appeared to light brighter and brighter 'til it seemed blinding.

However Thor never shielded his eyes in fear that the substance would be insulted and would retreat. The Bifrost components arched high above Thor, Heimdall and Odin's heads, screeching before it finally dove downwards, dashing upon the shards of the Bifrost's edge. They each watched in wonder as a new surface was created, at first liquid-like before solidifying and shining with a new sheen. At the edge of the newly created Bifrost stood a rounder surface, more clean-cut than the rest of the Bifrost. Within the center of that rounder surface remained an uplifted section upon the very, very center. Upon this lifted area it appeared that this uplifted section held the keyhole to Hofud, Heimdall's sword. Soon a temple would be built legendarily around the keyhole and would serve to create the portals to each of the nine realms.

"Please bless the new Bifrost, Heimdall," Odin directed of Heimdall as he kept his sight set upon the eager, jagged new addition to the Bifrost. Heimdall merely gave a single nod of his head before stepping forward. He held Hofud high above his head upon the jagged edge of the Bifrost. Next, in a way that shook the jagged directions to ashes, he lowered Hofud upon the jagged edges, therefore cleansing it and cutting it neatly clean. Now you could never tell the difference between one end of the Bifrost to the other. Heimdall stepped forward once more, directing himself to the center keyhole and stepped cleanly to the single slit upon the uplifted section. Once again Heimdall lifted Hofud above his head.

"Remember this, son," Odin instructed Thor as Thor watched closely. "For one day your children might ask just how the Bifrost was created." Odin insisted to his beloved son. Thor merely gave a single nod upon watching the gatekeeper.

Heimdall struck down Hofud to the very slit of the keyhole, instantly finding the slot with the blade. Thor watched in awe and wonder as the very rounder part of the Bifrost abruptly turned a single color, shading first to a light yellow then to a shade of bright golden then finely crisping to a barely recognizable color. Cluttering sounds escaped the rounder area as the temple began to build itself, brick by brick. However Thor found Heimdall's face in curious wonder, searching his reaction.

Thor, though, was quite shocked to find his once-red-eyed friend now sporting brightly lit golden irises, barely recognizable against the whites of his eyes. Heimdall's lips seemed parted in his zone as he appeared to have no control of himself any longer. Were there Gods above Gods? Thor feared to speak as he feared interrupting the process of blessing the Bifrost. Soon he found himself gazing upon a temple; no different from the one he had known a mere five years ago.

Odin turned to his son, an eager grin gently placed in the unfitting features of his face. "You may go." Odin assured Thor wisely though Thor heard a distinctive clatter from the direction of the rounder surface of the Bifrost. Heimdall must have been exhausted from such a blessing as the work he had done seemed perfectly symmetrical to the very Bifrost five years ago before Thor had broken it in the name of saving the Frost Giants.

Too caught in his eagerness to see his beloved Jane he dashed forward. "Heimdall will be awake when you are prepared to return!" Odin called after his son. Thor eagerly approached the portal he knew far too well to be the one to Earth. Not a day had passed that he had forgotten what the portal to Earth had looked like. The vortex within the portal appeared indulging; a beauty amongst all saviors to him for it would rescue him from heartbreak.

Thor dashed forward to the portal, his joy escaping him in a sigh as he felt the vortex indulge him, wrapping fittingly around his body to take him to where his beloved was.

-JANE-

Jane turned to her laptop within the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, her eyes catching the aurora quickly as hope once more filled her system. "Where's my taser?" Darcy exclaimed from her seat as she lurched from the seat. Jane quickly found herself rolling her eyes at her beloved partner. Though Darcy had gone five years older, she still seemed just as immature as she had been the first time that Jane had met Thor…

_Thor…_

The hope of seeing her love again was too much to handle for thirty-year-old Jane as her heart pounded loudly. Though she had caught false alarms several times Jane still held hope, hard as a rock to her. She dashed forward, clutching her journal gingerly to her side as she pulled herself into the van, Erik already settled into the driver's seat. She peered to the side-view mirror, peering at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents climbing into their own vehicle.

"Let's outrun them, see if we can get there first." Erik chuckled as he pressed his toe to the gas eagerly. To be completely honest, those agents annoyed the s*** out of him. The van lurched forward, spinning dust and dirt in its wake. "Erik!" Jane scolded as she remembered what had happened when she had first met Thor. _It will be different this time! _Jane exclaimed in her mind. And she knew this; she could feel it. He was here. He had kept his promise and had returned to Jane, he had come back to her! "Go faster!" Jane exclaimed, her scolding turning to a direction of eagerness as she let it overcome her. She needed to see her love.

Darcy released a whoop of joy as she recognized Jane's eagerness. Of course Darcy believed in the connection between Jane and Thor however she still loaded her taser with new capsules, hoping to God she'd get a chance as the last time she had tased Thor it had been the best entertainment ever to her. Since then she found everything else boring.

Erik released his own cry of joy as he pressed further on the gas pedal, praying to God he didn't burn up the gas before the aurora was over. Soon the trio turned upwards, looking in the direction of the sky. The aurora was definitely there, a vortex of musky clouds and a funnel of wind escaping the sky. "FASTER!" Jane exclaimed as she wanted to be there the moment that Thor touched ground. In a way it could be romantic, the way lovers were meant to be. That instead of letting her boyfriend go to his home realm to defeat his brother with the promise of his return but he never did because something went wrong and he could have possibly died. Well, at least in her mind.

Finally the trio had entered the swirl of wind, dust and dirt. A crack echoed throughout the van as a new spider-crack appeared on the windshield. "You have gotta be kidding me," Jane murmured to herself as she popped the clasp of the door and escaped the confines of the van. However sure enough there lay her love in all of his glorified armor.

Jane was still awestruck at how completely beautiful he was. Long tendrils of golden strands cascaded around his face, never reaching past his neck. His entire face appeared chiseled yet worn with light scars from battles and fights and slight scruff painting his chin lightly. Shining silver armor plates smoldered his strong torso as a scarlet cape cascaded behind his back. His helmet, however, appeared to have been thrown off whether in the landing or the crash it was unknown and tossed several feet away. "Where's Mjollnir?" Jane questioned, her hands braced in front of her face, wondering where Thor's hammer could possibly be. She turned her head upwards, praying to God that it would not fall from the sky and fall on one of the unlucky ones.

"Didn't…bring…it…this…time…" Thor rasped out from his spot where he had been believed to have been unconscious. Jane immediately dropped beside her beloved, a sigh of relief escaping her as she peered into Thor's now open electric blue eyes. "Thor," She breathed to him as she reached forward, gently caressing his face. Thor nudged his head into her hand, enjoying the sensual, intimate moment between the pair. "My love," Thor responded as he too reached up, his hand finding her face as well. Jane's breath caught at his words as joy overtook her heart. Though she knew that the feeling must be mutual, it was still a wonder to hear it from Thor's lips…a God no less!

"Marry me," Jane whispered, leaning close to Thor as she pressed her forehead to his. Though those had not been the famous words she had anticipated herself saying, the words came naturally without her knowledge. And soon she realized this was exactly what she wanted; to marry Thor. However Thor could not respond immediately as Darcy had taken her chance (finding it unfair that Erik had gotten the chance to hit Thor, once more, with his van) and had effectively tased our poor hero.

-2 YEARS LATER-

Jane escaped the confines of the van with slight struggle as Thor kept to her side, attempting to hold himself to her side as she shielded her swollen belly. "The baby will be born in Asgard, don't you worry 'bout that, Thor." Jane sighed to her husband in slight annoyance. "I am merely concerned for both of your health." Thor retorted with an aggravated sigh. According to Darcy, pregnant women tended to be hormonal. Of course Thor had no experience whatsoever with pregnant women whatsoever so this was all completely new. "I am quite positive that it will be a boy." Thor murmured, mostly to himself. Jane turned to her husband, an expression of disbelief upon her face. "Why? 'Cause all of your first-borns are males? This is Earth, this baby was conceived here, and I am human! It could be a girl!" Jane exclaimed. Thor sighed once more at his hormonal, easily-tempered wife.

"I know this, dear. However I can _feel_ that it is most likely a boy." Thor explained as gently as he could. And he could feel that it was a boy. He could feel the stronger connection to his most-likely-a-son. He could feel a strong heir within his wife's womb. Jane sighed in slight annoyance and irritation however most of this was aimed at herself. She could not get over her mood swings and most of these swings turned to anger, annoyance and irritation. It could be the fact that she had conceived the child of one of the angrier Gods in Asgard.

"What will we name the child, Thor?" Jane sighed as she stepped to the mark upon the dirt. Thor gave a soft smile to his wife, a silent plead to her. "I was hoping that if it is, indeed, a boy, it could be named Loki." Thor requested softly of his wife. Jane could not help the silent tears that sprung to her eyes upon this request. Though Loki had very much betrayed her husband, Thor continued to love and search for Loki. "That would be wonderful." Jane responded to her husband.

Thor grinned to his wife once more before turning to the sky. "Heimdall, open the bridge!" He called to the sky above his head. For a moment nothing occurred however before he could call again to his dear friend, the gatekeeper, a loud crack of thunder rushed out, soon followed by the thick funnel of wind, dirt and sand of New Mexico. Thor gripped hold of his wife's hand, praying for her safety and their son's.

-3 WEEKS LATER-

"I was correct." Thor boasted smugly as a smirk painted his lips. Jane rolled her eyes as she lay, gentle in the offered bed within Asgard. Still she clutched her son to her chest, holding him boldly in her arms. "Hi, little one," She cooed to the baby, offering a finger to tease the child. Her son, little Loki, reached out, gripped onto his mother's finger and laughed joyously as he played with his mother. "Ouch," Jane muttered as she attempted to pry her finger from her son's hand. Thor laughed a boisterous sound within the room. Columns speared the room thickly, each one painted with fine designs as the floors remained a beautiful marble and as the bed remained, supported upon a golden platform within the center of the room.

Thor stood upon the steps to the bed, adorning his son as others waited to be allowed within the room to see the newborn heir to Thor.

Sif paced the outside of the door, eagerly waiting to see the newborn Asgardian. Though she very much found Loki a traitor, she found that she wished to have a connection to Thor's child for she knew that this could be the newest heir to his throne. If she could possibly train a king…it could be a great achievement if she manages to keep him alive!

Hogun watched as Sif paced the halls, her feet nearly driving welts to the floors. His heart ached to tell her of his feelings however he would have to wait until after she had met the newborn. He wished to tell as soon as possible as he had only discovered the feelings himself as of the day before. However nerves controlled him and the one time that he had actually worked up his nerves to confront her with his feelings, Thor had announced that Jane had gone into labor with his son. Sif had been eager to greet the newborn as she wished to train the son when the age approached however Hogun had been discouraged to confront her.

He could only wish that the time would be enough for him after she had met the newborn Loki. Little did he know that Sif would confront him first in a mere amount of hours and admit to have loved him for years.

-Five YEARS LATER-

Loki dashed from hall to hall, searching eagerly for the source of the noise. "What is it?" Loki questioned his grandfather who merely walked at his own pace. Odin turned to his grandson with a fond smile. "That is your younger brother, my dear Loki." Odin said fondly as he followed his grandson through the halls, hoping to find Jane's bedroom within the large building. "Why is he crying? Is he hurt?" Loki questioned concernedly. Odin laughed a boisterous laugh, not unalike to his son's. The laugh echoed throughout the halls however Odin calmed quickly. "No, my dear child; your younger brother is not harmed. If we have things our way, he will never be harmed." Odin admitted to his grandson. A grin passed Loki's face as he heard his grandfather's reassuring words.

Still concern etched into Odin's heart as he contemplated the sibling rivalry that could pass between the two boys. Could it possibly end as Thor and Loki had ended with one dying and the other grieving and searching forever? Finally the pair found the bedroom of Odin's daughter-in-law and his son. Thor looked up from the baby within his arms however the child within his arms was wrapped finely with blankets. The child seemed so impossibly small, even smaller than the average newborn and worrying so.

"It is not a boy, father." Thor breathed to his father as he looked up with proud eyes. "I have a daughter." Thor breathed. The breath caught in Odin's chest as he peered at his proud son. He had never contemplated having a granddaughter, only grandsons. Still, this could possibly change the prophecy in which he had placed upon the two children. Hopefully it could end more peaceful than Thor and Loki's rivalry.

"What is her name, son?" Odin questioned curiously as he approached his son and granddaughter. Of course the moment that he peered at his granddaughter, his heart caught. This child was so amazingly beautiful with wide electric blue eyes and soft blond hair. Still it was concerning how small the child was. Odin held out his arms to request to hold the child in which Thor placed his daughter. "Iris," Thor answered as he peered at his daughter. She gazed back, curious and wary as she remained silent, no longer crying. "Iris, the Goddess," Odin breathed to himself. His granddaughter was in definite a Goddess. She was absolutely breathtaking. "That's my brother?" Loki questioned as he stepped onto the bed to peer at his sister. Odin released a laugh once more, shaking the baby girl in his arms. "No, my dear Loki," Odin laughed. "It appears that we have made a mistake." He said.

"This is your sister."


	2. Chapter One: Loki

-FIFTEEN YEARS LATER-

My eyes scanned the pages of the thick volume in my hands. Words, constant words, flowed through my mind, and allowed me to indulge my senses in thoughts of such a world. To be truthful, the thought of Earth was an amazing one. Though my father would agree with me on occasion, my mother was still fascinated with this realm. She found Asgard to be entirely amazing as I found Earth to be the odder realm. Such a fascination left my mind to be indulged. It sounded absolutely amazing there with their technology and their home designs and their medicine.

"What are you doing in here, Iris?" Sif questioned me as she stepped into the library, invading my territory. I turned up to peer at Loki's trainer. "I am merely reading, ma'am," I answered softly as I turned my eyes back to the volume in my hands. "You should be outside! The fields are amazing today, so filled with light and energy. Loki is outside; how about you train with us today?" Sif insisted as she peered at me hopefully. Though I hated to dash her spirits like that, I was too indulged in the medical volume of the anatomy. "I would, Sif, but…" I trailed off as I turned back to the volume in my hands.

"Did you know that the human heart holds four chambers?" I questioned Sif. She furrowed her brows in confusion at me as I directed my questions at what I had learned. Hopefully she would see it as useful information in the realm of Earth. "Yes; it holds the right ventricle, the left ventricle, the right atrium and the left atrium. The aorta is what—." I began again however Sif silenced me with a hand to the air. I feared she would demand I leave the library and train with her and Loki however she did no such and merely turned to leave.

"Thank you!" I called after my dear Aunt as she left the library. I turned to the thick volume in my hands before pulling my legs beneath me in a wild manner and examining the volume closely. It was not long before I was halfway through the volume and Loki had entered the library. My twenty year old brother appeared weary as he peered at me from the doorway. His golden hair was clipped crisply to his chin as his wild blue eyes appeared odd to me. His entire features reminded me of old photographs of my father just as my mother says that I remind her of what she had looked like though I was a perfect mixture of her and my father.

My grandfather's told me that he sees my grandmother in me. Sif says that she sees Heimdall in me as she says I have that much knowledge (though that's a joke of ours). I do enjoy the company of Heimdall rather often.

"When will you ever leave these chambers?" Loki questioned as he gazed at the volume in my hands with distaste. I clutched the book to my chest, attempting to shield it from my elder brother's glare. "I will leave when I have read every book there is to read." I attempted to my brother though in a joking manner. Loki rolled his eyes with a gentle sigh. "Please, Iris, escape these walls. Attempt to leave this palace. Attempt to grow! You're still short as a beanstalk." Loki joked. I sighed as a smirk passed my lips. "Not in 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. That beanstalk was rather tall." I joked lightly though Loki had never heard the Earth fairytale.

However Loki was referring to the matter of my height and weight; I was approximately 4 foot, 9 inches and seven centimeters however most Asgardians are at least six foot in the very least. My mother and I stand out rather well though at least my mother is a mere one inch short of them. I am very, very short indeed. My brother happens to be 7 foot, 6 inches and 2 centimeters, even taller than my father. Yes; Loki is rather fond of this fact. Loki is rather fond of himself as he finds physical activity exciting and believes that once he is king he will be honestly best.

"You and your mortal ways…" Loki muttered to himself. "You definitely picked up the side of mother." He said. I sighed against this fact. "No, she's rather fond of this place." I protested as I stood from my seat. Loki exited the room. I followed my brother, the thin tan fabric sashaying between my legs as I walked. The bodice clung to my torso though the gown dragged behind me as it was meant for an Asgardian once I was born. They had expected me to be…taller. "Can you not understand that? Asgard is wonderful!" Loki exclaimed as he flashed his arms up in exaggeration.

"Yes, Asgard is a matter of perfection, Loki. I understand that quite well. However when you see perfection each day, do you not grow tired of perfection?" I questioned curiously of my elder brother. To be truthful I had seen nothing more than these walls in my life though nor had Loki. He had never been to the other realms and definitely not to Jotunheim. I, myself, feared the home of the Frost Giants, of our enemies no matter what father says. "I do not." Loki countered with his chin held high. "Well, I do! Nothing but perfect paintings, perfect walls, perfect shapes, perfect people; nothing here is imperfect, past works of Gods!" I exclaimed.

"This is where Gods inhabit, sister, and so nothing shall be out of perfection. You should know this by now." Loki said with a sigh of exasperation. He turned away from me without another word however I would not release this matter. "I do know this by now, Loki. Do not mistake that. However I also know that Earth is imperfect." I implied to my brother. "Yes, well, if we are ever in war with the Frost Giants, you will know that for yourself." Loki insisted. I frowned at my brother. They always ever insist that the only way that I would leave this area was if I was to be in danger here. They wanted to cage me, shield me from all dangers. I knew they only feared harm to me however this was not the way to do so. If they feared harm to me then they would allow me to leave this place and enter Earth.

"Very well then! I do not answer to you, brother. I will merely ask father." I retorted as I turned back. "You have not the slightest hint as to where father even is." Loki retorted as he continued on his way. I paused before tracking backwards and turning in the direction of my brother, following his trek. "No, but I do know that you are heading to him to attempt to discourage him." I retorted as I held my chin high and followed my brother, keeping pace with him. "You truly are the clever sibling, aren't you?" Loki grunted as he quickened his pace. "Look who discovered sarcasm." I retorted as I matched his pace.

Not before long we were running with me following. Before I knew much we had found the dining hall. I should have suspected with Volstagg around. That man certainly has an appetite. Before my brother could do so I flashed the doors open with a flourish, pressing both of my hands to the golden doors. Surely enough my father sat, sitting gloriously and still appearing youthful. His golden hair fell just to his shoulders as he remained cloaked in his scarlet cape. And of course, Volstagg sat marvelously beside my father, appearing greatly sizable though not unfairly so. The man could stand fantastically in a battle.

"Father, I have a request." I spoke before my brother could protest. My father turned in my direction, his electric eyes immediately finding me. Of course many had told me that there had been no doubt when I had been born that I had been born as a Goddess, meant to control one of the elements that may or may not have something to do with my father's thunder and lightning abilities. And of course, my grandfather had told me that when I ever wanted to hold one's attention it was very within my reach. My grandfather even believes that I could quite possibly have a succubus-like ability.

"And what is that, Iris?" My father questioned curiously. I sighed a slight silent bit of relief as I noted he did not immediately reject it upon Loki's expression of disapproval. I took a deep breath to control my nerves as I worked myself to ask permission.

"I wish to go to Earth, Father."

And with my words, the intensity of the room seemed to completely and utterly sink within the very depths of the room. My father did not speak within his shock and horror. His lips remained parted in the portion of horror as his eyes shone with the shock and Volstagg had even dropped his leg of…animal; I've never quite asked what it is we eat. I usually eat smaller portions despite their pleas.

"Father, you learned moralities upon Earth that I wish to learn as well! I wish to learn how to live similar to their modesty; I wish to learn to…I don't even know! I wish to just learn of their customs firsthand!" I exclaimed in my plea. My father looked on in utter horror. Of course he was remembering the horror stories of having been locked to beds, kidnapped, held under confinement…but he must remember the good! "Father, I know that you do not think well of Earth however I wish to learn of their customs. I wish to see true imperfection as this place, as Asgard, is complete perfection!" I pleaded once more. My father still looked on, unresponsive. So Loki took his chance.

"Father, do not listen to her, please. She does not know what she wants; she is merely fifteen. Wait until she reaches an appropriate age; she will no longer wish to put herself in the hands of danger of those…_monsters_." Loki protested against my pleas. I directed a glare in the direction of my elder brother, silently praying that he would at least lose a thumb at that very moment; or perhaps a hangnail. Hangnails are very vicious at moments. Yes, I wished for him to have a hangnail at this very moment. "Father, she is but a girl. She is not even a woman yet; please do not listen to her." Loki insisted. I frowned upon my brother at that very moment. Oh, yes; I wished _five_ hangnails upon him now. "She does not even know how to defend herself, Father! Please!" Loki pleaded. He was obviously deadest on something that I refused to let happen.

"Do not listen to him; I know very well how to protect myself. You, yourself, had been tased before!" I protested as I remembered our father's stories of being tased by our mother's friend, Darcy. My father took on an offensive expression which elicited my apologetic smile. "I will need to discuss this with Jane before I do anything at all with this." My father expressed with a weary sigh. I frowned at my father, my grips turning to fists before I allowed myself to calm. I could not even attempt to wish a hangnail upon my father. I still absolutely adored him as he would always be my father.

Still I shot a glare in Loki's direction before storming from the hall.

—

With each step, a dash of the purest white flashed beneath my feet as I lightly danced upon the Bifrost. Heimdall smiled in my direction as I approached him. "Good evening, Iris." Heimdall greeted. I grinned back to Heimdall, glad to see my friend. "Good evening to you too, Heimdall," I returned as I froze before him. "What is that you wish to see today?" Heimdall questioned. I sighed as I thought for a moment, tilting my head to the sky.

"Could you possibly peer onto Earth for me?" I requested of Heimdall curiously. Heimdall nodded. "Is there anything more specific that you request to see?" Heimdall asked. I nodded eagerly. "Is there quite possibly any…threats on Earth? Any hidden Frost Giants or Elves or…anything stronger than a human that could possibly harm either Loki or me?" I asked curiously. Heimdall nodded once before he turned to the portal to Earth. I watched my friend curiously as his eyes began to emanate a furious glow as he searched. The red irises faded to a light golden as he searched Earth's surfaces.

"There are those who are stronger than humans." Heimdall suddenly announced to me, his voice darker and more boisterous within the temple of Bifrost. I blinked, surprised suddenly. "Are they Frost Giants or from other realms?" I requested. Perhaps it was just an animal that was stronger than a human. I could take an animal. "No, they are not." Heimdall answered. I smiled at this. "See? They must be merely animals!" I announced. Heimdall turned to me with a knowing look that suddenly scared the wits off of me. "No, they are not animals in a sense of appearance. They appear human however they have predatory senses against humans." Heimdall warned. I frowned at my absent friend.

"There are some…"

I frowned even steeper as I thought of pressing further. "Where are these creatures?" I requested. Heimdall frowned. "The Americas, Washington state, La Push and Forks though there are two different species." Heimdall answered. "Two?" I questioned curiously as I listened to my friend's warning.

"Yes, two opposing species," Heimdall responded. I turned to face to portal to Earth. At that very moment I was very tempted to merely jump into it, to merely face Earth alone. However if I did this then my father and mother would surely send Loki after me to retrieve me. _But surely I could still have a short amount of time on Earth if I jumped. _I thought threateningly. Still I forced myself to turn away from the portal. "Thank you, Heimdall." I breathed to my friend as my eyes trained on the floor. "You are very welcome, Iris." Heimdall responded though I could detect the obvious smirk in his voice. He knew I was tempted.

They all thought I was innocent. They all thought I couldn't do a bad thing in my life if it so required it but positively I could (if it was required). I believed that I could even retrieve my dear uncle Loki if I so believed possible.

"Heimdall, could you also do me another favor?" I requested of my dearest friend. Heimdall turned to my back as I faced the opposite direction of him in order to deface the temptation of the portal to Earth. "What is it, my child?" Heimdall asked, his voice genuinely curious and quiet as though this were a secret.

"Could you search for blank spots? Spots in which things are blurred for you or not even there?" I requested of Heimdall. Heimdall turned away from me, his knowledge obviously leading him in the direction of my purpose though he still searched. I turned my head to watch Heimdall's character stiffen. "In New Mexico, I cannot see New Mexico." Heimdall whispered, his eyes wide. We had personally narrowed down the trail of Loki and my father had not. Perhaps…no! He would believe Earth to be even more dangerous for me now! "What do you believe I should do, Heimdall?" I whispered to my dearest friend, my heart torn between my selfish reasons and my father's purpose. Before Heimdall could speak, I answered my own question. "I should tell him." I announced to myself. "I cannot just simply keep this a secret." I whispered to myself. Heimdall nodded his approval.

And with this, I dashed off, my hands clasping to the thin fabric of my tan gown and attempting to quicken my pace. My long golden hair flew behind my head as I dashed in the direction of the palace. My father would want Loki back. He would want to help him. My father would want to hear this.

However the Bifrost was very fragile, very smooth. My feet slicked against the Bifrost and I had been running too far to the edge. The thick edge of the Bifrost flew past my face though I flew my hand upwards to grip onto the edge. No, I would not run on the Bifrost again.

"HEIMDALL!" I exclaimed, my scream reaching far past the temple. I heard rushed footsteps however the Bifrost appeared smoother than usual. "THOR!" Heimdall cried out. I pried my lips apart to speak however all words were lost as my fingers slid off of the edge of the Bifrost.

I would die.

**ME:** Hello, my lovely readers! This is reapersama101! And I am very proud to say that I am the very first, first, first to write a Thor and Twilight crossover! I merely couldn't keep it a simple Thor FF. Oh, and this runs along with the movie and has several spoilers so I apologize if you've read this far and you haven't seen the movie! OOPS! Now…MR. D!

**Mr. D: **What have I told you, Reaper? I refuse to do the disclaimer! I REFUSE! *begins to walk away*

**ME: ***takes out BOB and whacks Mr. D in the head (if you are a new reader, WELCOME, and BOB is a very pink, very sparkly 2x4), effectively knocking him unconscious*

**IRIS: ***Watches in horror* What exactly was that? Why would you purposely harm him?

**EDWARD: ***sighs* Iris, this is just how violent Reaper actually is. Please do ignore it. I know you are innocent however you must accept this for she will never stop.

**We do not own Twilight or Thor (movie or comics) however do own Iris and Loki II along with the fixing of the Bifrost (I was really proud about how I did that) and we apologize for the quick pace in this chapter plus the shortness of the chapter. **

**Mr. D=Mr. Disclaimer**

**ME=reapersama101**

**Edward=Edward Cullen (twilight reference)**

**Iris=my OC, Thor's daughter, (very innocent character)**


	3. Chapter Two: Earth

**-BRADY-**

I followed Embry and Collin as we dashed through the forest, hoping to get the center of whatever had just happened. Sam and the rest of the Pack would be there any second and we seemed to be the last ones left to get there. Curiosity caught my tail, hot on my heels as I evaded as many trees as possible, occasionally bumping into the barks of some.

_Try not to be too clumsy, Bray. _Yep, Em thinks he's a right-on hotshot, hmm.

I felt their minds shift to each other for a moment…then finally they made their decision. And they left me behind. _Thanks a whole shit-load, bitches. _I silently murmured to myself as I turned my eyes down to watch my paws, no longer interested in catching up to the others. In the Plural I could see the constant shifts of dirt before everyone else's eyes. I caught the slightest glimpse of tan cloth but nothing else.

_You're missing a whole bunch more, man. _Seth managed to tell me as I slowed my pace to a walk. But the Plural was skipping out. Of course this was concerning as it never skips out on us and I didn't know just how to take this but…what could I do? I only caught glimpses of what Seth was trying to tell me but I still managed to figure out that he was telling me to get my ass over there. But still I took my pace.

By the time I arrived at the site the rest of the Pack was already phased back to human-form. For a moment I was completely and utterly confused. We were at a satellite crash so why did we need to phase back? Still I headed to the trees and phased once more. Of course once I was done, into my shorts and next to Jacob I could see why everyone had phased.

"What the hell…?" I muttered as I stared on. Because in this crater in the center of the forest, in the very center of this crater…was a girl; not only a girl but a very gorgeous girl. Long blonde hair fell all around her, creating a cloud-like air to her. Violet eyelids sheathed unseen eyes and skin so pale, so luxuriously beautiful completely blanketed her entire body in thin layers of flesh. "Who is she?" I breathed, almost completely to myself as I stared. Her body from just below the collarbone down was cloaked in a smooth tan dress, crinkled at just the breast before being smoothed. To be honest she looked like a fucking Goddess!

"We won't know until we wake her up." Leah snipped as she took a step forward. But Quil instantly stopped her, placing a firm hand on her arm. Right when Leah was about to bite Quil's head off he explained. "If she fell hard enough to make this crater then she has to be dead. Or if she was hit by anything then she has to be. And even if she isn't dead we have to be careful; she could have brain damage at the very least." Quil warned. I instantly frowned at this, a wave of small bitterness crushing me internally. "Well, we have to make sure she's alright; see if we can wake her up at least!" Leah bit back. Before Quil could protest Leah had ripped her arm from his hand and headed to the girl. Only now could I see that I couldn't see this girl's feet, the dress was far too long. She was insanely short. How old could she be?

Leah stepped carefully, cautiously to the girl and with gentleness I've only seen her use on her own brother she placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder and shook gently. For a moment I feared the worst as the girl did nothing, responded without anything. "Honey," Leah spoke so gently that it almost whipped away from us with the wind. The wind whispered against the girl's face, blowing strands and bits of her dress across, seemingly to cooperate to help us wake the girl. Instantly I noticed her nose wrinkle at the tickle of her hair against her face. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. And with that moment her eyes flew open.

I froze instantly as the girl shot up, her body cringing from the ground into a sitting position as she looked to the sky. God, her eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, so watery, so crystal clear. And the moment that my eyes connected with hers, it all froze. Jacob was no longer beside me. Sam was no longer beside him. None of the Pack was here. It was only me and her, no longer in the forest, no longer anywhere. It was just me and her. Or at least it seemed so. I could only vaguely note Jacob shaking my shoulder, attempting to catch my attention. But I was so caught in all the hysteria, all of the hypnotism of this girl's beauty that I held no desire to be pulled from my high.

Then it all snapped back into place however my high on just her existence was still completely intact. It was such an undeniable joy I'd never thought was possible, screeching off the charts to fall back onto me. And one word that Sam, that Jared that Jacob and that Quil had all spoken so much yet I'd always taken for granted fell into my mind. _Imprint. _It all made perfect sense and I had never known it to be this strong, this entangling, this…willing. I had never known the joy of what it was like. Now I did.

"Honey," Leah spoke again, this time shaking the girl's shoulder a bit harder. Still it would be too easy for Leah to harm her and I couldn't suppress the growl that arose in me. It was hard to not growl as the thought of someone harming such a beautiful girl ran through your mind. Leah instantly snapped her head towards me, sending me one of her most venomous glares. Still I kept my eyes narrowed at her as she kept her hand on the girl's shoulder.

A new sound traded our attentions back to the girl. She was opening and closing her mouth. Only now could I see the small burns on her neck and hands. A tremble ran through my spine as I noted that the burns ran all along her shoulder opposite of the one that Leah was holding onto, running directly onto her palm. Surprisingly the girl's face was unmarred, completely beautiful still. Leah followed my line of sight to the burn marks, her expression unsure of whether to be her usual bitchy self or at least take pity on the girl.

"Where am I?" The girl choked out, her voice sounding hoarse yet it was still the sweetest lullaby. "La Push, honey." Leah cooed to the girl, reaching her hand upwards rather than on her shoulder. The Pack watched in awe as Leah gently took the girl's face in her hands and turned her from side to side, inspecting it for injuries. "La Push, Washington?" The girl rasped, her beautiful watery eyes wide. Leah released a smirk, a bitter one at that, and nodded firmly. "La Push, Washington, honey." Leah confirmed. "What…how…?" The girl breathed, merely to herself and unaware we could hear.

"Why don't we take you to the hospital to get fixed up then we can see what happened. Okay, honey?" Leah was being uncharacteristically kind. Then again this girl had fallen from the sky. I chuckled at how ironic that was; a Goddess falling from the sky rather than an Angel merely because she was far past Angel standards. "…hospital…?" The girl breathed, her brow curling in concentration. Sudden realization stunned her for a moment before she stopped Leah in her tracks who had been attempting to pull the girl from the ground slowly rather than too quickly. "NO!" The girl exclaimed. Instantly the girl realized that her reaction was far too quick. "I mean, I have nosocomephobia; a fear of hospitals." The girl explained. Instantly I placed this in my mind. I wanted to learn as much as possible about my newfound imprint.

Leah instantly looked shocked at how open the girl was about sharing a fear. Leah wouldn't have done such a thing so she expected no other self-respecting girl to do such a thing either. Still, this girl had to be self-respecting; she was utterly perfect! Sam decided to leap into the conversation at this point. "Alright, then we can take you to my house. My wife can help you get yourself patched up." He insisted. Leah thought for a moment, debating whether to take on the burden of a new guest (who appeared near amnesiac) or allow the unsafe werewolf to take her home with him. "Or we could have Sue patch her up." I insisted, deciding at least I could begin to get her to like the sound of my voice. Oh, wow; now I'm treating her like an unborn child.

The girl peered up, looking at me clearly with naturally wide eyes. She was still so stunning and at this moment she seemed lightly fearful, nervous. Her breathing came in light gasps yet she kept it calm enough. "Can you tell us your name first?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed at my siding with Leah. Still Leah was known for her self-control, even with a temper like hers. Sam was not. The girl thought for a moment, obviously wondering whether to tell us her real name or not rather than wondering just what her name was. "Iris," The girl finally answered. Instantly that name was locked into the space for Priority number One. _Iris…_it was such a beautiful name, such a beautiful girl. "Do you have a last name, Iris?" Sam questioned, a bit more patient, thankfully. The girl thought for a moment, obviously scouring her mind for a last name. "Asgard; Iris Asgard…?" She allowed, her statement more of a question.

Quil instantly snorted. "That's ironic," He chuckled. All turned to him except for Leah, Sam and me. We were all too busy watching Iris. "Are you Norse, perhaps?" Ah, Quil, my silly little bookworm. Instantly Iris appeared half shocked and half pleased. "Yes, indeed I am," The girl spoke, her voice adopting a royal tone as a grin spread across her face despite her injuries and her fear of hospitals. I immediately mentally face-palmed; I should've paid more attention to how Quil spoke of Norse legends all of the time. "There's actually a star named 'Iris of Asgard'; it's allegedly named after the God of Thunder, Thor's daughter." Quil alerted us. A snort escaped Iris immediately though her face flushed with a light blush. "Of course there is." She chuckled as she reached up with her injured arm to run her hand through her long blond mane. "New legends have it that she is the most beautiful Goddess of them all and Thor took it upon himself to protect her most by simply locking her up in Asgard for life." Quil amused Iris.

A threatening growl escaped me at Quil nearly instantly as I saw that he was nearing Iris. Quil shot me a light, curious and slightly amused expression/glare. "That might give her a fat head, though." Iris allowed with a light laugh. God, even her laugh was mesmerizing. No, _especially_ her laugh. "Anyways…!" I exclaimed to the entire Pack and Iris as I flung my arms to the wind. "Iris, I am Brady, that is Quil," I announced as I shot a half threatening/half introduction finger at the traitor of the Pack. Soon enough I had introduced the entire Pack, merely naming and pointing. Quil spoke again, obviously WANTING his balls castrated with a spoon. But I knew far too well that Quil would not give up Claire's trust in him to try anything with Iris.

"Does your arm hurt?" I questioned cautiously as I pointed a finger to her injured arm. Instantly Iris turned her eyes to her injured right arm. "Oh, no, not at all! Surprising, really," Iris, this mysterious, beautiful blonde, said. I glanced at Sam, instantly notice his entire expression soften. He was like this around any injured girl now, no longer just around Emily. He sympathized with anyone. Instantly I was worried; perhaps she was in shock after…

"Do you remember what happened exactly?" Sam asked, seemingly reading my thoughts. I looked back to Iris who lowered her head and raised her hand, instantly biting on her long manicured thumbnail. Her long mane of gold fell over her shoulders to smother her face as she thought. For a moment I thought I heard "never been that slippery" but it was so faint that I barely heard it and it wasn't possible for a human to speak that low. Finally Iris whipped back her hair from her face and offered an apologetic smile, shrugging her shoulders in the most adorable way possible. "I'm sorry; I don't remember." She said almost chirpily.

"That's alright," I answered instantly, forgetting all about Sam's leadership. I instantly held out my hand which Iris turned to thoughtfully. "We can ask you more questions once we get to Sue's house." I insisted as I kept my hand outreached. For a moment I thought of what I was doing, mentally face-palming at myself. _Of course she wouldn't grab my hand!_ She wasn't about to grab a stranger's hand randomly. But she did. Iris placed her small miniature hand into my larger hand with a grin on her face. A swoop of joy enveloped me from the intestines out at this new accomplishment. "Alright," Iris said however there was a tinge of nervousness in her voice. I instantly wanted to know what was bothering this beautiful, wonderful, dreadfully lovable girl.

Sam raised an eyebrow at my bold move, obviously questioning just what the hell I was doing. And to be honest so was I. What was I doing, imprinting on such a beautiful, lovable girl when she could obviously have someone far better? Anyone in the Pack would be better than me, even Paul if he was how he is to Rachel to Iris. But…now that I have imprinted, it was a beautiful thing that I absolutely adored. And I loved Iris.

**-LEAH (let's see what happened there)-**

The moment that I saw the girl on the ground it was a typical feeling; just a small bitterness at her beauty. Because, of course, I was the first to notice it. But then I got a closer look at the girl, this beautiful girl that would always make me envious. Her entire right arm was smeared in burns and stains as that entire side of her dress appeared torn in places, burnt on places. If she had crashed from the sky then she would have broken by fall on her right side yet her face and her hair got none of the impact. I snorted at that thought as we moved along. It was silly to think that she had crashed; crashed from where exactly, Leah?

Still the burns reminded me of someone's scars. Someone that I had and always will love; my dear Emily, my honorary sister. The scars that my ex-boyfriend had caused…it was all so hard but I couldn't help but be bitter to them. Sam had been the only one willing to put up with my torturous bitching, even before he broke it off with me. And he had been about to propose when he had seen Emily. It was completely unfair that my life had been torn from me at that moment; my soon-to-be fiancé, my best friend, my humanity. It had been a horrible thing; to lose a life.

Still when I saw the girl up close I also noted the strain on her face. She was in pain. This girl had been in pain and not only the pain of the crash (*snort*). This girl had been in pain before the accident. She had been in pain of a routine; an ordinary life. I was in pain of an abnormal life; of a life so out of the ordinary. The novelty had worn off long ago. Before I had phased for the first time I had been a fashion girl, loved to wear fancy clothes and braid her hair and style herself and flirt. But now I couldn't have nice clothes in fear that they'd be torn off (and not in a good way) and ripped apart. I couldn't flirt because I had to wait for a nonexistent imprint (just in case) so that I don't end up causing the same pain that Sam had caused me. I didn't even know whether such an imprint existed or if it was just meant for the boys. If so, then that is incredibly sexist.

I nudged little Brady away from Iris, effectively ripping him from her. I know of course that he had imprinted on her. Still, this girl would talk to me. "My name is Leah," I introduced with what I hoped was a soft smile as we walked along to my house. "Hello," The girl greeted, offering me an award-winning grin. Still, it didn't seem as fake as any Barbie I'd seen (hello, Blondie-Cullen!). Instead it seemed actually…genuine. And a bit nervous. "Don't let the guys bug you; they're just overprotective puppies." I joked to the girl. Miraculously this caused Iris to laugh, a loud boisterous laugh that filled the air and made me grin a goddamned shit-eating grin. This girl was absolutely a miracle on legs.

"Oh, they aren't bothering me," Iris responded, her grin still placed firmly on her face. I cocked an eyebrow as this small tidbit was made clear to me at this moment; this girl was INSANELY short. She might even be shorter that the pixie Cullen. Still this didn't affect this girl or her happiness; in fact she seemed more like a sprite than anyone else. "I doubt that much; they bug me every day on constant alertness." I murmured to the girl who cracked yet another grin. Brady glanced back, confused on whether to be grateful that I was making her smile so much or unhappy that I was cracking his balls right then and there.

"I swear to you, my dear," I announced as I strung my long russet arm around her snowy shoulders. "I will protect you from these mutts." I finished in a whisper. Iris grinned back up at me as I just now realized how impossibly cold she must feel. I mean, goddamned, this was fucking Washington (the RAINIEST state EVER!) and she wasn't wearing anything on her shoulders or…any shoes? "You lose your shoes or something?" I snorted as I pointed a finger to her feet. Iris glanced down at her feet, shrugging a tad bit. "I suppose," The girl answered, fear clear in her eyes. What on Earth was this girl hiding?

**-IRIS-**

I liked Leah. And surprisingly, I adored Brady and his small glares at other people and the small bits of him that was grinning joyfully. This boy, despite his appearance, seemed no older than a teenager compared to my father. And perhaps he was merely a teenager. He had no scruff, had no wear such as Sam despite Sam's own youth. Sam's own wear came from trouble, came from a stressful occupation.

The moment that Leah and I had entered the large wooden house upon the nearly abandoned road of La Push, Leah attempted to force the door shut, cutting off both Brady and Sam's paths. The boys beat violently against the door, attempting to coax Leah to let the door loose. Of course this was the rambunctious activity that I usually used against Loki and Sif when I felt that childish on a day that I wanted to stay indoors and read (almost every day).

And still, I was shocked to find that we were in La Push, Washington, let alone on Earth. Of course I knew that I would not have died as Loki the first had not as well however I would have been much more scarred than merely one arm of burns. A woman rushed into the room at all of the sound. This woman was so obviously beautiful and so similar to Leah that she must be Leah's mother. Leah's mother held a long mane of raven black against her back, only with around two strands of gray hidden carefully. The hair was proudly swiped from her smooth, angular face as crinkles just upon her cheeks indicated she smiled a lot. Small laugh lines echoed around the woman's eyes and yet her age showed her wisdom just as my grandfather's age did. My grandfather could share memories with this woman.

I held out my hand to the woman with a smile at the same time that Sam called through the door. "This isn't funny, Leah! Brady _WILL_ break down this door!" Sam called through the door. I merely grinned at the woman before me, my hand still outstretched in the human way of greeting. "I am Iris," I introduced as Leah allowed a loud cackle at the boys. The woman, despite the distractions, clasped her hand in my hand and grinned back, her eyes flickering to her daughter and the action a few seconds. "I'm Sue," The woman allowed though her grin was strained from confusion at the scene behind me.

Leah, Sue and I each jumped as a loud _BANG_ exclaimed from the door, indicating that Brady was indeed attempting to break down the door. I glanced at the woman again only to see the average attire of a mother; simply a pair of jeans and a worn-down black V-neck top. Her entire form was slim, lanky and tall yet shorter than her daughter. Wait…were these people the creatures that were stronger than humans? Sue released an annoyed roll of her eyes, storming to her daughter and the door. Leah stepped back, allowing her mother to open the door willingly. Brady instantly tackled into the room, effectively tackling a hallway table and shattering a glass vase, allowing several flower petals to shower the room in a confetti of burgundy.

"You will clean that up later," Sue sang wistfully as she made her way back to me. This time her grin was unstrained albeit a bit annoyed at the others. Leah was childishly sticking her tongue out at Brady as Sam came into the room, rolling his eyes at the scene. "Sue, this is Iris," Sam announced, waving a hand in my direction though I was quite positive that if he was indeed the creatures that Heimdall and I had discovered he would have heard. HEIMDALL!

A swoop of longing to see my beloved best friend and gatekeeper enveloped me from my internal organs out. It was impossible not to miss Heimdall as he had been the one to inform me of all the knowledge that I sought. Heimdall and I had had wonderful conversations at times, random ones as I had adored taking my food to the Bifrost and talking nonsense to Heimdall, attempting to crack his exterior and causing him to smile and laugh. I missed the decision of whether to tell my father or not of our discovery of….LOKI! Loki was on this Earth. Of course Loki was on the opposite end of the country however if Loki discovered my appearance on Earth then he would surely attempt to pursue me and I had no clue of how to act once I meet my uncle.

"—the forest." Sam finished, obviously not noticing that I had effectively tuned him out and missed half of his sentence. Sam reached down, gingerly picking up my right arm that was burnt and marred. Sue hissed in a breath at the sight of my injury though my mind was on other things, so obviously concerned not only for myself but for all of Earth's safety. My brother had attempted to destroy one world before, who was he to not try on this world? And if my father had to destroy the Bifrost again when I had just gotten here…that would crush me. And if my father would have to leave me behind, I would be devastated. I think far too much (in the words of Sif).

"Oh, I'll get the disinfectant and get it going in a minute." Sue announced as she dashed off to what I assumed was the bathroom (this was where humans commonly kept medical supplies). Sam placed a careful hand on my shoulder and when I looked up he was attempting to reassure me with a smile. I offered a shaky smile back however I was still concerned. Whether these were the creatures or not, Loki would still harm them if he believed they were a risk or threat just as he had frozen Heimdall. A new concern for my new friends roiled in me as I thought of this. What if Loki attempted to kill the human race or perhaps only my new friends? How could things play out?

Sue returned soon with a reassuring smile and a bottle of what I assumed was disinfectant and a wipe and first-aid kit. "I still say that you should go see a doctor. They can do this a lot better. Or you could perhaps even go to Dr. Cullen and ask him to fix her up." Sue insisted to Sam. Instantly my curiosity was peaked at this. Who was Dr. Cullen?

"We will later on if her arm starts to hurt." Sam assured Sue.

Who were the Cullens?

**ME!: **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I mean, for not updating. And yes, I do understand that at first Iris seems a bit like a flighty blonde but I swear she's not; just a bookworm who happens to be blonde; LIKE ME! XD!

**IRIS: ***peers at writer suspiciously* What will you do? Who are the Cullens? Why are there so many cliff-hangers? And if I knew that I wasn't going to die when I fell off of the Bifrost, why did I think so?

**ME!: **We can write that off as a mistake; I forgot to make a point of Loki the First! And don't you enjoy having an imprinted werewolf as a soon-to-be boyfriend (because we all know that it will happen eventually)? SO BE GRATEFUL! ;-P NOW KICK IT AWAY, MR. D!

**MR. D: **What the f***, Reaper? I SAID I WASN'T DOING THIS ANYMORE! F***ING LISTEN TO ME! *stomps foot like child, kicking over thousands of chairs and bringing in a new character to the author box (YAY!)*

**THOR: **DO NOT TALK THAT WAY AROUND MY DAUGHTER, DISCLAIMER! *angrily picks Mr. D up by the throat*

**ME!: **Was I the only one that thought of Mr. D as only a walking, talking giant letter "D"?

**ALL: **nope.


End file.
